Of Nobles and Hilarity
by Countess Millarca
Summary: A drabble series describing funny events from when the Old Lord was still alive and causing mischief.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Noblesse nor any of its characters.**

_Of Games and Broomsticks_

**Word Count: 150**

"Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, I assume you are aware of the reason I called you here!" the Lord exclaimed, clapping his hands in a show of exuberant joy.

The dark haired Noblesse merely gave an imperceptible nod in agreement.

"Well, don't just stand there like a statue! Come! The games shall begin soon. You must participate in at least one - I know! How about the 'Broomstick Flying Contest'?" the Lord suggested happily with a wide smile.

"Lord, I do not think this constitutes as a respectable game for nobles," Gejutel intervened with an appalled expression when he heard the word 'broomstick'.

"Nonsense, it should be fun! You must participate in _all _of the games, Gejutel," the Lord insisted with a slight pout.

'_What is nonsense is this unconventional game, you old lunatic!' _Frankenstein cursed silently, horrified at the thought of his master riding a broomstick and soaring through the sky.

_Of Inventions and Fortunes_

**Word Count: 200**

"Frankenstein," Gejutel called with disdain marring his elegant features.

"Gejutel," the blond man addressed the elder noble regally.

"What is _this_?" the white haired noble asked with a displeased glare, motioning towards an odd looking device upon the table.

"It is a lamp," Frankenstein replied with a sardonic smile.

"You cannot fool me, Frankenstein. There is no candle inside the glass," Gejutel insisted with utter belief behind his words.

"It is my newest invention. I would explain the mechanics behind its creation, but I would not want to put a strain on your mind. Allow me to simply display its function," Frankenstein replied with a devious smirk as he pressed a switch at the base of the lamp. A bright light appeared instantly.

"What sort of magic have you called forth from hell this time?" Gejutel exclaimed. He was fascinated by the wondrous sight, but reluctant to admit it.

"It is called a Raizel lamp. The light will remain for as long as you wish it. Would you like one? Candles burn out quickly and with the rate you are reading each night…your family fortune might get depleted soon if you are not careful," Frankenstein offered with a wicked grin.

_Of Visits and Invitations_

**Word Count: 100**

"I heard you paid a visit to Cadis Etrama Di Raizel last week, Roctis," the Lord stated with an inquiring tone.

"That is correct, my Lord," Roctis replied with a slight frown. If this was all the lord had called him for, it was quite peculiar.

"Well, did he give you an answer?" the Lord asked with an anticipatory tone in his excited voice.

"Regarding which matter, my Lord?" Roctis asked, thoroughly confused.

"Raskreia invited him to a tea party next week! Do not tell me he _forgot_! What should I tell my little girl now? She will be devastated!"

**A/N: These little drabbles will be updated periodically when the mood strikes me. If you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them ^^**

**P.S. The image is a fanart drawn by the incredible Ciara! Here's the link: hellsdragoness. /art/ Frankenstein-for-Stella-2-358820789**

**Just erase the spaces in between!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Many thanks to the amazing Lyra for editing these drabbles! Luffs on the Lyra 3**

_Of Daughters and Masters_

**Word Count: 150**

"I do not see the reason for our presence," Gejutel remarked logically. He and his companions watched Raskreia from afar. She had been painting the ever stoic Rai for an hour silently.

"How can you say that, Gejutel!? He may be the Noblesse, but as a father I will always worry over my daughter's purity. Males are not to be trusted!" the Lord argued fervently, making Gejutel sigh deeply in defeat.

"Fine. Then why do _you _need to be here as well?" He spoke in a haughty voice to the blond man perusing the couple with the same rapt attention as the Lord.

"Need you even ask, Gejutel? She might be the Lord's daughter, but she is still a woman. Females are capricious beings. What if she entices my Master to commit unspeakable sins?" Frankenstein hissed with a menacing glare. His control on his infamous temper was slipping by the minute.

_Of Lords and Angels_

**Word Count: 100**

"Strange rumors have been appearing lately in human villages. They speak of an angel, my Lord," Ragar was reporting back on the weird occurrence the Lord had sent him to investigate.

"Tell me more of this angel they speak of." The Lord prompted the Kertia clan leader to elaborate on the matter with an elegant hand gesture.

"They talk of a beautiful man with shiny golden locks. He appears from the skies in white flowing robes to bless the people with his presence." Ragar revealed, and was surprised at the radiant smile that graced the Lord's lips after these news.

_Of Weddings and Peacocks_

**Word Count: 100**

"I hear your son is getting married. I suppose congratulations are in order, Gejutel," Frankenstein commented casually, with his trademark smirk.

"The sentiment is appreciated; however, you are still not getting an invitation to the ceremony," the white haired noble replied with a sneer.

"My purpose was quite the opposite, you obstinate old man. I would like for you to rescind your invitation to my Master. He is not comfortable amongst large crowds of people; and well you know it," Frankenstein returned. His glare was poisonous.

"You should heed his example. The Lord is correct in calling you a _peacock."_


	3. Chapter 3

_Of Silence and Fountains_

**Word Count: 250**

"It is a fine weather today, is it not?" Roctis commented casually with a tight-lipped smile.

The Noblesse showed no visible sign of acknowledging the noble. He merely kept staring outside the window with an apathetic expression.

"The sound of birds' chirping is most relaxing, is it not?" Roctis continued unperturbed. He was determined to get a reaction out of the stoic being this day.

The dark haired male simply ignored him once more. His crimson gaze was transfixed intently on something outside, making Roctis curious as to what could it be.

He approached the large window slowly; only to be stunned into shock at what he saw transpiring in the garden below.

"I will apologize on our Lord's behalf, Raizel-nim." The clan leader bowed deeply as he hurried outside, in a futile attempt to knock some sense into their Lord.

"My Lord!" Roctis cried when he finally reached the blond man.

"Oh, Roctis! You came to visit Cadis Etrama Di Raizel as well? Splendid! He certainly needs the company. However, as the Lord, I regret to admit I am not able to visit him often. Therefore, I thought my present would serve to soothe his loneliness when I am not here!" the Lord explained in detail, smiling.

"Is it not magnificent?" he then asked with pure joy, motioning towards what had – without doubt - caught the Noblesse's sole attention.

"I do not think Raizel-nim would appreciate a fountain with a statue of your resplendent figure built into his garden."

_Of Challenges and Cooking_

**Word Count: 100**

"This tasteless charade must come to an end, Raizel-nim. I implore you to restrain your servant lest you tragically lose him." Gejutel pleaded with the dispassionate being for the fourth time this month.

"Please, surely you jest, Gejutel. I could take all of you on at once; and it would still not be enough to kill me." Frankenstein snorted with a maniacal grin.

"Frankenstein." The Noblesse called in a steely, toneless voice.

"Master?" Frankenstein straightened up immediately. The sinister smirk was wiped off of his face as well.

"If you must compete…do so over culinary skills. You excel at cooking."

_Of Wives and Depression_

**Word Count: 100**

"Aaahhh…" The Lord sighed dejectedly as he slumped further into his throne. A dark mood had replaced his usual cheery demeanor.

"My Lord." Ragar called tentatively.

The golden haired man ignored the masked noble completely.

"I am sure her Ladyship shall return soon. There is really no need to become depressed." Ragar tried to comfort his Lord over the current absence of his wife.

"My wife? No! I miss my daughter! Why would she separate me from my beloved daughter for a whole week!?" The Lord let out an impressive whine miserably.

'_Perhaps she wished for your attention as well?'_


	4. Chapter 4

_Of Banquets and Ladies_

**Word Count: 200**

"What is the meaning of this, Gejutel?" The Lord asked sullenly. Displeasure was rolling off of him in thick waves.

"Raizel-nim regrets to inform you that he cannot attend tonight's banquet. Frankenstein is attending in his stead, my Lord." Gejutel replied with a sour expression.

"I had hoped to introduce Cadis Etrama di Razel to some of the flowers residing in the palace. He could certainly benefit from female company." The Lord complained petulantly.

"It appears that Frankenstein is substituting for his master perfectly well on that account as well." Gejutel remarked in disdain as both nobles watched with irritation the blond human being surrounded by females. They all wore identical looks of adoration as the man indulged in idle conversation with them.

"I shall not let this _peacock _corrupt any more women!" The Lord announced with absolute confidence as he approached the human in measured steps.

"What are you plannin-" Gejuted began to ask, but was stunned into silence by the scene which unfolded before his very eyes next.

'_Well, I have certainly seen all there is to see now…' _the white haired noble sighed audibly as he watched the Lord drag a reluctant Frankenstein on the dance floor.

_Of Secrets and Joy_

**Word Count: 100**

"Congratulations on the birth of your son. The Kertia clan is secretive, but you could at least inform us of the birth of your first born son, Ragar." The Lord chastised the masked noble good-naturedly.

"Please forgive my terrible rudeness, Lord! I did not mean any disrespect. I simply did not deem it an important enough matter for discussion whilst in your esteemed presence." The Kertia clan leader apologized profusely.

"A child is always a source of immense joy for a parent, Ragar. My cute little Raskreia began dancing lessons. I swear she is a natural and blah blah blah…"

_Of Gardens and Disorder_

**Word Count: 100**

"Master, I wish to discuss an important matter." Frankenstein began in a serious tone.

"Speak your mind, Frankenstein." The Noblesse replied in his usual dispassionate manner.

"This disorder must come to an end soon. I cannot take it any longer. The garden is a mess, the flowers look pitiful, everything is in disarray. All because of _this_!" Frankenstein pointed outside towards a small girl. She was trying to hide behind an ornate statue in the garden without much success.

"Three, two, one! Here I come, my cute angel!" The Lord's ecstatic voice bellowed happily.

"Hide and Seek must be prohibited."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: There is no set time frame or consistent time line in which these drabbles occur. I just choose to write funny events that happened during the previous lord's reign. This chapter includes the next generation of clan leaders; save for Seira who was born after the OL went to his eternal sleep.**

_Of Traits and Lectures_

**Word Count: 200**

"My dear girls, your coming of age ceremony is drawing near. In lieu of that, there are a few matters of importance we must discuss." The Lord announced in a strangely grave tone.

"Father, if this is one of your 'boys-cannot-be-trusted' lectures, I believe we are well informed by now." Raskreia interrupted his speech with an exasperated sigh.

"I have to agree with Raskreia-nim, my Lord. Besides, there is really no reason to worry of such matters with the men who surround us." Rozaria added with a slight snort.

"Oh? Why is that?" The Lord raised an elegant brow in question.

"A masked recluse who cannot utter a single word unless ordered. A flamboyant jester who enjoys feminine clothing. A muscle head with tendencies to disappear indefinitely at rural areas. Is it a wonder a woman would not be attracted to such males?" Rozaria huffed in irritation as Raskreia stifled a laugh at the redheaded noble's colorful depictions of Rajak, Karias and Kaye.

"I see. Perhaps, I should have a talk with the males for a change. Their clans could very well be left without heirs if they retain these unfortunate traits." The Lord contemplated on the girl's revelation thoughtfully.

_Of Shoes and Consciousness_

**Word Count: 100**

"Must you always be dressed in such rags, Kaye? You are the heir of your clan! Can you not dress in more refined clothing for once? It is a disgraceful sight; especially whilst in the presence of our Lord! At the very least…wear shoes!" Karias exclaimed dramatically, shaking his head in a disapproving manner.

The white haired noble's reply was a swift punch to the other noble's jaw.

"Finally! Some peace and quiet. It was well past the time someone did that…" Rozaria remarked with gleeful satisfaction at the sight of Karias, sprawled a few feet away, having lost consciousness.

_Of Similarities and Drama_

**Word Count: 100**

"What are your thoughts on young Karias, Gejutel?" The Lord asked with an intrigued expression towards the seasoned clan leader.

"He is overly dramatic, unreasonably optimistic, and has no respect for others' privacy. He certainly does remind me of someone else now that I think of it." Gejutel replied truthfully with a pointed stare towards his Lord.

"Yes, I am very fond of the young man myself! I am glad we agree on our assessment of him! There is _another_ like him in my court?" The Lord returned with a quizzical frown, missing the veiled reference in Gejutel's last sentence.


	6. Chapter 6

_Of Jealousy and Chess_

**Word Count: 150**

"I do not understand what the Noblesse sees in that filthy human! He should be amongst his own kind; not socializing with human scum!" Urokai complained with fervor before the Lord's dais.

"You will be mindful of your language before our esteemed Lord, Urokai." Gejutel reprimanded the scarlet haired noble sternly.

"Hm? Did you speak, Urokai-dear? I was reading Cadis Etrama di Raizel's letter! His servant taught him how to play chess! Isn't that wonderful? Now we can play together whenever I visit him! I could never beat that crafty _peacock_; however, I have a feeling his master would be a far more manageable opponent!" The Lord exclaimed with an overjoyed expression.

'_First the Noblesse, now the Lord!? How many nobles is that bastard going to corrupt!? I wanted to play chess, too! Why can't anyone play with _me _for once!?' _Urokai seethed with jealousy at what he was hearing.

_Of Combs and Courtship _

**Word Count: 150**

"Please accept this gift as a token of my appreciation for you, Raizel-nim." Urokai offered with a suggestive smirk towards the solemn dark haired being.

"I will examine it first to see if it is an appropriate gift for my master." Frankenstein intervened with a haughty expression at the impudent noble's easy going attitude towards his master.

"This…What kind of sick game are you playing, Urokai!?" Frankenstein hissed angrily at the content of the package.

"How dare you accuse me of depravity, human scum!? It is an elegant comb made of the finest material! I chose it personally with the Noblesse's ethereal beauty in mind." Urokai argued passionately, baring his fangs in warning.

"It is also a gift meant for a woman. Are you attempting to court my master, you pervert!?" Frankenstein accused him with disgust, and the volatile noble's cheeks took on a ruby shade, matching his hair perfectly.

_Of Advice and Beards_

**Word Count: 100**

"Cease these ridiculous antics, Urokai. I have told you repeatedly that I do not appreciate your advice on such matters." Zarga insisted with a frosty glare towards the unrelenting redhead.

"I am only trying to help you, fool. If you had listened to my suggestion in the first place, you would not be in this position now." Urokai persisted ardently.

"I do not believe the reason I was rejected by a woman twice lies in the fact that I refuse to shave my beard."

"And that is exactly why I called you an ignorant fool! Women prefer clean shaved men!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Of Speeches and Apologies_

**Word Count: 300**

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the union of my son and future daughter," the Lord began reciting from a scroll with a grandiose tone.

"That is the speech I prepared for my son's wedding and gave you to review, my Lord. You mistook the scrolls!" Gejutel whispered with a flustered face as the Lord cleared his throat and shuffled through his scrolls.

The gathered clan leaders stared at each other with perplexed expressions, wondering the reason behind this meeting silently.

"It appears I have not prepared a speech for the occasion," the Lord burst out in loud laughter and the nobles sweat dropped at his careless attitude.

"In any case, we must find a way to drag – erh – convince Cadis Etrama di Raizel to visit and socialize more!" the Lord announced unexpectedly, cutting right to the chase.

"What do you propose, Lord?" Ragar asked with sparkling eyes, admiring the Lord's determination and expecting to hear an ingenious plan.

"If I knew I would not have called for a meeting, Ragar. Consider this a betting game. Yes, a game! The one who will succeed in changing the Noblesse's reclusive tendencies will get a reward!" the Lord exclaimed ecstatically as Gejutel sighed with a foreboding feeling. Perhaps he should prepare a letter of apology to Raizel-nim in advance. The clan leaders assumed a resigned expression as well, not excited in the least by the prospect of trying to lure the Noblesse out of his mansion; all except Urokai who looked overjoyed at the news.

"Let the games begin!" the Lord commanded with a booming voice, smiling widely.

_Of Requests and Rejections_

**Word Count: 100**

"Could you consider increasing your visits to the Lord, Raizel-nim?" Gejutel asked with a grim expression as he prepared himself for a rejection.

"Why would you ask this of me, Gejutel?" the Noblesse returned with a solemn expression as usual.

"I am making this request for the Lord's benefit, Raizel-nim. He has been missing you sorely," Gejutel replied cryptically, reluctant to inform the elegant being that if he did not agree, his mansion would become the nobles' playground soon.

"Has he not missed me, too?" Frankenstein cut in with an amused chuckle.

"_You_ can decrease your visits," Gejutel replied caustically.

_Of Tea and Poison_

**Word Count: 200**

"You shall not pass," Frankenstein informed the slender noble insisting on an audience with the Noblesse.

"Step aside, human servant! I have spent countless days trying to perfect my tea brewing skills and have finally perfected my technique. All for Raizel-nim's sake! I will serve him now and you cannot stop me!" Urokai hissed with outrage evident on his pale features.

"Are you attempting to poison my master, Urokai? Have you gone mad!?" Frankenstein yelled appalled as he finally lost his composure at the noble's reply.

"Nonsense! It is herbal tea made with all of my love for the Noblesse. An ingrate like you should not be allowed to even smell this magnificent drink, but if it will make you allow me entrance, so be it. Here, taste this for yourself!" Urokai shot back angrily as he thrust a cup in Frankenstein's face.

"Th-this i-is…" Frankenstein muttered as a nauseous wave overwhelmed him and he fell to his knees after a small sip.

"M-Mast-ter…." he whispered in a desperate voice as his world dimmed and the last thing he saw was Urokai smirking.

"Fool! I especially made this for _you_! Sweet dreams!~" Urokai laughed gleefully as he entered the mansion.


	8. Chapter 8

_Of Dogs and Dungeons_

**Word Count: 150**

"Have you returned to your old ways, Frankenstein?" Rai asked with disapproval lacing his curt tone as he perused the chained man in the mansion's basement.

"Forgive me, Master. I did not wish for you to witness this; however, I have not broken my seal," Frankenstein replied with a deep bow.

"What is the meaning of this then?" the Noblesse inquired sternly before a howl reverberated in the dark chamber.

"Dog training. This _stray _ventured into the garden and destroyed your favorite flowers. He is being disciplined for his misconduct," Frankenstein stated with a murderous glare towards the violent werewolf.

"Does he know any tricks?" the dark haired man asked with piqued curiosity as his crimson gaze shimmered with faint excitement.

"You wish to keep him as a pet, Master? I will see to it that he is properly trained," Frankenstein returned, twisted amusement rolling off of him in waves.

* * *

_Of Masks and Acknowledgment _

**Word Count: 100**

"What is _this_, Ragar?" Frankenstein asked, examining the black mask the noble had gifted him with after one of their fighting sessions.

"It is a sign of my acknowledgment. Nobles of the Kertia clan are awarded this mask when they have proved their battle prowess. Wear it with pride," Ragar explained with a hint of respect coloring his deep baritone.

"I will accept the sentiment, but I cannot wear the mask. It would be a crime to deny the ladies a chance to marvel at my handsome face," Frankenstein replied with a smirk as he shook his head in denial.

* * *

_Of Successors and Vacations_

**Word Count: 300**

"I beg you to reconsider, my Lord!" Gejutel pleaded with desperation after the Lord's unexpected announcement.

"I have decided he will be the one to succeed me. My decision stands, Gejutel," the Lord insisted with a tone of finality.

"I am aware that Raskreia-nim is young in years and inexperienced still; however, she can learn how to rule if you give her a chance. It is unheard of to have the Noblesse take on the role of the Lord as well," the silver haired noble argued logically, begging his Lord to see reason.

"My daughter is unfit to be a ruler. She is too soft hearted and kind to be burdened with the duties of the Lord," the blond man sighed audibly.

"The Noblesse is no better on that account; and well you know it," Gejutel returned passionately.

"Very well. If you are that opposed to my decision, there is one more candidate. _You_ should be the one to succeed me," the Lord stated with authority, leveling the noble with a serious stare.

"Surely, you jest!" the surprised noble exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Why not? You might not be as amusing as I, but you will serve adequately enough. We must commence the preparations for your crowning ceremony promptly!" the Lord replied joyfully, satisfied by the turn of events.

"Please wait, Lord! Are you retiring _now_!?" Gejutel asked as he followed after the excited Lord frantically.

"Of course not! I decided to vacation in the human world for a brief time. You will serve as interim Lord during my absence," the blond man hummed satisfied as realization finally dawned on Gejutel.

'He merely wished for a temporary replacement while he went on a vacation…I have been fooled once again," Gejutel lamented with a heavy sigh, recognizing the Lord's expert ploy.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The first drabble is a continuation of Urokai's visit to Rai's mansion as requested by Foxy. **

_Of Radicchio and Torture_

**Word Count: 150**

"That perverted radicchio! When I catch him, I will cut him in tiny pieces and serve him as a salad!" Frankenstein cursed passionately as he dragged his feet inside the mansion in search of Urokai when he finally regained his senses.

"Frankenstein," Rai's voice broke through his vicious musings of subjecting the redheaded noble in various tortures, bringing him back to reality.

"Master! Are you well? Where is that perverted freak?" Frankenstein asked worriedly as he saw no sign of the intruder.

"He insisted on serving me tea. He is in the kitchen," the dark haired man replied with a passive expression.

"He is defiling _my _kitchen!? The nerve of that man knows no boundaries! Today is your funeral, Urokai!" Frankenstein seethed with rage as he walked towards the kitchen with a dark aura.

"I hope he does not destroy the mansion," Rai commented to himself with a small sigh.

* * *

_Of Birthdays and Assumptions_

**Word Count: 250**

"I have been wondering for a while now, Gejutel. _When _is Cadis Etrama di Raizel's birthday?" the Lord asked towards the seasoned noble with a thoughtful expression.

"I…do not have the faintest clue," Gejutel replied with an equally confused expression, taken aback by the question.

"Hmm…perhaps he does not remember himself? In that case, I will decide a day for his birthday!" the Lord exclaimed with utter joy at his profound solution.

"Why do you not ask him first before you make such assumptions, my Lord?" Gejutel tried to dissuade the blond man from taking such liberties where the Noblesse was concerned.

"I _did _ask him when I gifted him with those earrings. Do you know what his reply was?" the Lord revealed with displeasure coating his tone.

"I was present at the time, my Lord; however, I do not recall Raizel-nim's answer," Gejutel replied skeptically, trying to remember how he had missed such important information.

"Neither do I because he did not reply as usual. That lad…one would think he was mute," the Lord huffed with a slight pout.

"He is a man of few words, yes," Gejutel agreed with a small nod.

"I have decided we should celebrate his birthday today from this day forward! Inform the clan leaders of this and make the preparations! Tonight we will have a banquet to celebrate the Noblesse's birthday!" the Lord announced ecstatically.

'Basically, you merely wished for an opportunity to throw a party, Lord…' Gejutel mused with a heavy sigh.

* * *

_Of Knights and Dragons_

**Word Count: 250**

"Gejutel K. Landegre!" a booming voice called for the noble's attention as he was approaching the castle's entrance in measured steps.

"L-lord?" Gejutel mumbled with disbelief carved on his elegant features as he caught sight of the lord marching towards him on a magnificent white horse.

"Why are you not riding the horse I gifted you with? As my knight you should accompany me in my quest to slay the dragon and rescue the fair maiden locked in the tower!" the Lord exclaimed with excitement.

"I did receive your gift, my Lord. I was coming to ask for the reason behind it," Gejutel replied with a perplexed expression.

"We are reenacting an old fairytale! Oh, well, you might not have a horse, but you still have a lance. It will have to do! Come now, Gejutel! The fair maiden awaits our rescue!" the Lord shouted joyfully, pointing with his sword towards the direction of the highest tower.

"I-is that Raskreia-nim?" Gejutel sputtered, amazed when he recognized her figure on the large window.

"Of course! Who else could play the role of the maiden? Let us hurry now, my knight! We must kill the vicious dragon and free the princess!" the Lord announced as he spurred his horse into a gallop.

"Kill!? I was told we were playing make-belief, my Lord!" a worried voice shouted from afar after the blond man's proclamation.

'Is that Roctis-nim dressed in a black dragon's costume!?' Gejutel thought flabbergasted when he recognized the other noble's voice.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: The first drabble is a continuation of "Of Jealousy and Chess" as requested by Foxy.**

_Of Squares and Kings_

**Word Count: 100**

"Knight to C4," the Lord commanded, casting a speculative glance towards his silent opponent. Ragar obeyed his lord's command, taking three steps to reach his designated position.

"Must we really participate in this unconventional way of playing chess, Lord?" Gejutel asked for the third time with an exasperated expression.

"Chess pieces should stay quiet, Gejutel. Just stand there and be…kingly!" the blond haired noble replied to his "King".

"Queen to B4," the Noblesse ordered without hesitation, bringing the Lord's attention back to their game.

"I will enjoy taking your head, Gejutel," Frankenstein cackled with vice, obeying his master's order eagerly.

* * *

_Of Smoke and Spoons_

**Word Count: 150**

"Today is the day you will pay for all your grievances against me, Frankenstein!" Urokai hissed angrily, stirring a brown concoction with a wooden spoon vigorously. They had decided to resolve their squabble through a cooking contest after the Noblesse's insistence against violence.

"You do realize you will have to taste that abhorrent thing you are cooking, correct? I will not be held accountable if you die due to food poisoning," Frankenstein snickered with contempt as he chopped a carrot leisurely.

"Enough with your jokes! As if nobles could die from food poisoning! And how dare you insinuate that my exquisite sauce is poisonous!?" Urokai exploded with white-hot rage, nearly spilling the contents of his bowl.

"Are you certain you wish to test that theory?" the blond human chuckled, pointing towards the wooden spoon in Urokai's clutch. Faint smoke had begun to rise along with the smell of burnt wood.

* * *

_Of Troubles and Butterflies_

**Word Count: 100**

"You should understand my troubles better than anyone else, Roctis!" the Lord exclaimed dramatically, slumping to his throne.

"Pardon me, my Lord, but I do not understand. What troubles your mind?" the black haired noble asked with a confused expression.

"My daughter of course! They grow up so fast – too fast! One moment they are playing with their dolls; the next they are stalking peacocks! Is your daughter chasing after that damn peacock as well?" the blond haired noble growled with uncharacteristic anger.

"My daughter prefers to chase butterflies around," Roctis replied, even more baffled by his lord's peculiar question.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: These drabbles are a continuation of 'Of Troubles and Butterflies' as requested by Blue bird of paradise.**

_Of Bushes and Criminals_

**Word Count: 300**

"My Lord, I fear you are overreacting regarding this delicate matter," Gejutel tried to reason with the blond noble futilely. He was beginning to feel rather cramped behind the thorny bush they had been hiding in for the better part of an hour now. They had been stalking Raskreia who had been stalking Frankenstein – seemingly covertly.

"Nonsense, Gejutel! Do you expect me to sit back idly and watch as that _peacock _corrupts my only daughter!?" the Lord hissed with outrage marring his elegant features.

"I merely see no point in hiding ourselves like criminals," Gejutel explained once more, being fully aware of the ludicrousness of this situation.

"She is merely watching him for now, but who knows what might happen later on? We need to be prepared for the worst!" the Lord argued passionately, refusing to be placated so easily.

"And what would that be, Lord?" Gejutel dared to ask with trepidation. He was certain he would not like the answer he was about to receive.

"What if that peacock gives in to his male urges and decides to have his way with my little girl? Men are animals!" the Lord explained his controversial logic and Gejutel stifled a sigh in defeat.

"I hope you are not including me as well in that category, Lord," Gejutel raised a finely arched brow in an attempt to make the Lord understand that not all men were after his daughter. If he could understand this fact, then perhaps this charade would finally come to an end.

"_You_ – absurd! Rest assured, Gejutel. No woman would feel threatened in your presence. I do not believe there are women of your age left who can view you as a man any longer," the Lord patted the white haired noble on his shoulder with a reassuring smile.

* * *

_Of Girls and Defiance_

**Word Count: 350**

"Come out now, little girl. It's terribly rude to follow someone in secret for so long," Frankenstein called with an amused tone.

"I was not following you. We merely walked towards the same destination," Raskreia muttered softly, refusing to make eye contact with him, her cheeks dyed a rosy hue.

"Oh? I'm returning to the mansion. Did you wish to visit my master?" Frankenstein asked with a half grin, choosing not to embarrass the girl further.

"Yes, I wish to visit Raizel-nim," Raskreia agreed with a defiant tone, finally raising her eyes to pin him with a haughty expression, daring him to contradict her.

"Very well. Then come along, little girl. My master will be happy to receive so _many_ visitors today," Frankenstein conceded with a small bow, taking Raskreia by the elbow gently to lead the way. He threw a wink towards a very suspicious bush before continuing ahead unperturbed.

"I-I have a _name _– not little girl…" Raskreia mumbled, her whole face painted a bright crimson color at his close proximity.

"And what a _lovely_ name it is, my lady," Frankenstein complimented her, his lips curved in a devious grin.

"Unhand my daughter lest you wish to be detained in the dungeons!" an enraged voice bellowed as the Lord finally chose to reveal himself. Leaves were stuck in his hair, the long blond mane resembling a broom now.

"My Lord, please calm down. I am sure that Frankenstein was jesting, were you not?" Gejutel made a sudden appearance beside the lord, trying to fix his ruined clothing with no success. He leveled the blond human with a frosty glare, conveying mutely that now was not a time for foolish bravado.

"But of course. Do not compare me to that skirt chasing clan leader – I forget his name at the moment," Frankenstein shot back with a feigned offended expression.

"That pervert is a close friend of mine! Watch your tongue, you damn peacock!" the Lord exclaimed with a small huff.

'You just called him a pervert yourself…' both Frankenstein and Gejutel thought, exhaling a deep sigh at the same time.

* * *

_Of Guests and Disagreements_

**Word Count: 150**

"I have returned with guests, Master. I shall now excuse myself to prepare the tea," Frankenstein announced after all had arrived to the mansion in tense silence.

"Gejutel," the Noblesse addressed the white haired noble regally.

"Yes, Raizel-nim?" Gejutel fumbled with his clothes, trying to look presentable before the Noblesse.

"I sense a rather strong killing aura. It is… unpleasant," the Noblesse stated bluntly with a sideways glance to the pair behind Gejutel. The Lord and his daughter had been locked in a staring contest ever since their arrival.

"The Lord had a disagreement with his daughter. Do not concern yourself, Raizel-nim. I will try to resolve this as soon as possible," Gejutel laughed nervously, not knowing how to explain in words what had happened, before he exhaled a troubled sigh.

"I see," the dark haired man approached the fidgeting noble and patted his shoulder twice with a small nod.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: The first drabble was requested by Foxy and the second by Yonaka Kyoki Prince.**

_Of Oaths and Help_

**Word Count: 300**

"You will not be able to escape this time, Raizel. I swear by my title as the Lord, I will make you into a proper man today!" the blond haired ruler mumbled to himself between bouts of hushed laughter.

'He is becoming more dangerous by the century,' Gejutel sweat dropped at the Lord's disturbing behavior.

'Attack, my lovely ladies!' the Lord conveyed mutely to every female present at the ball.

'I wonder when it will dawn on him that his daughter is amongst those females as well…' Gejutel mused with a wary expression, wisely choosing not to share this thought. Instead, he focused his attention to the dark haired male in the center of the luxurious ballroom.

Raizel looked as if carved from stone while he stood rigidly still, ignoring all the starry-eyed women crowding him in a tight circle. Gejutel could not discern any emotion on the stoic being's features, yet he could swear the dark haired man did not appreciate all the attention he was receiving. Abruptly, his crimson gaze connected with Gejutel's and the white haired man saw a portion of the silent man's thoughts.

An awkward _help me_ was painfully reflected in those intense scarlet orbs.

Gejutel suppressed a heavy sigh as he prepared to rescue their symbol of power from this unfavorable situation. He wondered how he could be so weak to female wiles before the Lord let out a hissed scream beside him.

"How dares that damn peacock touch my daughter!?" the Lord bellowed angrily, his elegant features strained with rage.

'You brought this on yourself by forcing those females on my master, you old lunatic. Have a taste of your own medicine,' Frankenstein seethed with sadistic satisfaction, pressing a hand on Raskreia's back casually.

'Someone please change places with me,' Gejutel pleaded resigned.

* * *

_Of Sharks and Frustration_

**Word Count: 150**

"Where's the bastard who had the brilliant idea to bury our loot in this island!? I'll feed him to the sharks if we survive this!" the captain of the pirate ship hollered with vengeance. His pirate crew had discovered this seemingly uninhabited island by accident and decided to use it as their hide-out. Yet as soon as they had stepped foot on land, they had been assaulted by a barrage of powerful explosions.

"How long are you going to take out your frustration on these poor humans, Karias? Even using your soul weapon…" Rozaria clicked her tongue at the blond noble with a deep scowl.

"I do not understand why the Lord punishes me so. Why am I not allowed to attend any banquets for a whole century!?" Karias cried out with misery.

"Because you dared to address his daughter as _Nunim_," Rozaria barked, whacking him on the head hard.

* * *

_Of Dresses and Scandals_

**Word Count: 100**

"No," the Lord shook his head with emphasis.

"But, Father, I quite like it," Raskreia argued with a small pout.

"Absolutely not! I forbid it!" he insisted with fervor, a tick forming in his jaw.

"I do not see why I cannot wear this dress," the black haired woman huffed with defiance.

"This dress is too revealing – scandalous!" the Lord finally exploded with a disgruntled expression.

"You are over-exaggerating, Lord," Gejutel cut in with a placating tone.

"I'm issuing an official dress code for women. All dresses must cover the body from neck to ankles!" the Lord decreed with finality.


	13. Chapter 13

_Of Vases and Generosity_

**Word Count: 250**

"This is an exquisite piece of work," the Lord remarked, picking up a glass vase with an intricate vitro design, his crimson gaze filled with appreciation.

"It is one of Frankenstein's creations," Rai revealed, his usually colorless voice tinged with a shade of pride.

"I should have known it was his work. All these bright colors remind me of a peacock tail!" the blond noble burst out in raucous laughter. Unfortunately, the animated movement caused him to lose his grip on the delicate vase. A shrill sound reverberated through the mansion as the vase shattered into myriad fragments.

The Noblesse exhaled a long sigh, knowing full well how much Frankenstein valued his possessions. A strangled gasp echoed – right on cue – when a wide eyed Frankenstein appeared to investigate what the loud sound had been. A dark aura engulfed the human, his head hung low and the corners of his lips twitching.

"Ahahaha… oops?" the Lord laughed nervously, bending to pick up the broken pieces and accidentally cutting himself on the jagged edges.

"As an apology for breaking the vase, you can have my blood!" the Lord exclaimed when the thought struck him. Of course, his precious blood could not be compared to the value of a mere vase, but he was a generous lord. The human male should be overjoyed at his offer.

"My vase –" Frankenstein lamented brokenly, not paying attention to the lord's words.

"It was a good vase," Rai added after a stagnant pause, patting Frankenstein's shoulder.

* * *

_Of Rights and Dinner_

**Word Count: 250**

"How dare you challenge the Lord, you impudent human trash!?" Urokai seethed with white-hot rage after Frankenstein had brazenly issued a challenge to the lord.

'Not this again…' Gejutel stifled a deep sigh. Knowing the Lord's personality, this would not end well.

"Bahahaha! Very well! I will fight you if you defeat all the clan leaders. I am the Lord after all; you must first earn the right to challenge me," the Lord proposed, highly amused. No one had ever challenged him to a duel before. He actually felt thankful to the human man for providing him with such entertainment.

"Are you afraid of a mere human? No matter – fighting one or thirteen of your kind makes no difference to me. Give it your best shot, oh great nobles!" Frankenstein cackled maniacally, his sadistic side rearing its ugly head. His insulting speech was the drop that spilled the cup. Many clan leaders – Urokai first of all – lunged towards the grinning madman.

"Frankenstein." A passive voice interrupted the commotion as a dark haired male pressed a hand on Frankenstein's shoulder.

"M-master!?" Frankenstein fretted, expecting to be chastised for his misconduct.

"It is time for dinner," the Noblesse announced, silently reminding Frankenstein of his failed duties.

"Is it so late already? Well, then, take a rain check?" the blond human flashed the flabbergasted nobles with a taunting smirk, following after his master.

'Why did you even come here?' Gejutel mused dejected, trying to restrain an out of control red headed clan leader.

* * *

_Of Beasts and Insomnia_

**Word Count: 200**

"In the name of the Lord! What _is _that horrible sound!?" Rozaria hissed, covering her ears with a grimace. Every night for the past month, beastly roars could be heard throughout the palace, interrupting everyone's sleep. The Lord had ordered them to ignore the commotion, but it was becoming nerve wracking.

"It could be a wounded animal," Ludis rubbed his chin with a thoughtful expression.

"This unattractive sound must stop at once!" Karias took charge, marching towards the direction of the roaring. He would apologize to the Lord for disobeying his command, but he desperately needed his beauty rest. He was beginning to sport black circles under his eyes, and this was simply unacceptable.

"Karias, wait!" Rozaria and Ludis ran after the blond noble tiredly.

However, all three of them stopped dead in their tracks when they finally discovered the source of the obnoxious ruckus.

"Wounded animal indeed…" Rozaria muttered with astonishment, not believing her eyes.

Kaye was surrounded by a band of gorillas, fighting against them barehanded. The Lord clapped his hands with exuberant joy. Every time the white haired noble managed to overpower a poor animal, the Lord threw bananas at them as a treat for their efforts.


End file.
